AN-94
The AN-94 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Strike Team and Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The AN-94 is featured as a common weapon throughout the entire game. It is available to pick up frequently in the USMC missions and the first and third SAS ones. It has very high accuracy and high power as well as the highest ammo capacity and reserved ammo of all assault rifles, though the sights are a bit obstructive. It is capable of taking out an enemy in one or two shots to the torso or higher, unless it is a headshot, which would result in a one-hit-kill. It is probably the most common weapon alongside the AK-74. Multiplayer The AN-94 is an assault rifle unlocked for the Insurgents factions after the Skorpion with 150 kills. The AN-94 is favored by most players due to its controllable fire rate, high accuracy and high power, as well as more ammo capacity and larger magazine. The AN-94 can take down multiple enemies due to its 45 round magazine and high rate of fire. The weapon also features a low muzzle flash and visual kick. However, the AN-94 suffers from its obstructive rectangular iron sights. Due to this, most players prefer to hip fire with the weapon while crouching. Overall, the AN-94 is a fairly decent weapon to use in multiplayer for its advantage in power, accuracy, fire rate and ammo capacity. Gallery AN-94_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The AN-94 on DS AN-94_Inventory MW_Mobilized.jpg|AN-94 HUD Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The AN-94 is one of the common assault rifles in the campaign, as it's mostly used by the Mercs and Yemeni Militia. DeFalco is seen holding it in the mission Achilles' Veil when the player is forced to either shoot Harper or Menendez. The AN-94 is unlocked when Suffer With Me is completed. Multiplayer The AN-94 is the last weapon to be unlocked in the assault rifle category, and is unlocked at level 55. It is fully automatic, with the first two rounds of each burst firing at a faster rate. Because of this ability, the Select Fire attachment is not necessary to fire in manual bursts. The AN-94 will kill in three bullets out to mid-long range and up to five at a distance (four if one is a headshot), but lacks the stopping power to ensure a two-headshot-kill before the damage drop-off. The iron sights of this weapon are very clear, meaning that an optical attachment is not required. With the Select Fire attachment, the AN-94 can be switched to a two-round burst weapon with extremely low recoil. The player can mimic this effect on fully automatic by lightly tapping the trigger, which may lessen the need for Select Fire in many circumstances (although Select Fire is still preferable for long range engagements). The Suppressor is another excellent attachment for this weapon as the muzzle flash is reduced aiding in accuracy, and the added stealth effect makes it well-suited for more close to mid range firefights. The AN-94 kicks 5% less on its first shot fired when the trigger is pulled, and this decrease in recoil is made more noticeable by the increased accuracy over its first two shots due to the higher fire rate. In addition, the faster initial rate of fire means that the AN-94 is capable of outgunning most submachine guns with perfect accuracy. Depending on playstyle, the Adjustable Stock (long range, quick movement) and the Laser Sight (in case of close quarter skirmishes) go hand in hand with the Suppressor, much like many submachine guns. It should be noted that using the Select Fire attachment will make the weapon fire in two round bursts, compared to the usual three round bursts. Due to the AN-94's faster rate of fire on the first two shots, a skilled player can potentially fire faster than a default AN-94. In the July 23rd update, the AN-94's three-shot-kill range was reduced by 15% from 29 meters to about 24.5 meters. However, the gun's four and five shot ranges remained the same, so as not to hurt the weapons effectiveness too badly. Overall, the AN-94's unique two-round burst ability, low to moderate recoil, good range, and moderately high damage makes it a popular gun among players and a solid weapon. Zombies The AN-94 is available in Zombies. It is purchasable off the wall in Die Rise, Buried and Borough (Buried's sub-map) for 1200 points. In Die Rise, it is located in the upside down building, facing the player when they come out of the lifted elevator shaft. In Buried, its chalk outline is found in the Gunsmith shop and can be placed at any of six predetermined locations. In Borough, it is located at the mansion to the right of the door. For a weapon off the wall, it is a very effective weapon, more so than many weapons available from the Mystery Box, due to its high accuracy and fire rate as well as good damage and a high reserve ammunition capacity of 300 rounds. Even when it is not Pack-a-Punched, it is still effective in later rounds, especially with Double Tap Root Beer to keep its damage rate against zombies relatively high. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Actuated Neutralizer 94000. It has a 50-round magazine and 600 reserved ammo, as well as increased damage. Initially, it will come with a Reflex Sight equipped, but is able to cycle through attachments by Pack-a-Punching it again for 2,000 points. These other attachments include the Target Finder, the Foregrip, and the Millimeter Scanner. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) AN-94 vs Actuated Neutralizer 94000 Gallery AN-94 BOII.png|The AN-94 in first-person. AN-94 iron sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. AN-94 reloading BOII.png|Reloading the AN-94. Videos AN-94 Gameplay BO2 (Takeoff 25-16) Call of Duty: Strike Team The AN-94 appears as the AP-96 'in ''Call of Duty: Strike Team. It is not unlocked in-game unless the player buys the "Balanced Package" Care Package which includes a new perk called "Rifleman" which increases the damage of assault rifles, a Frag Grenade, a Claymore, a Health Kit, and the AP-96. Gallery AN-94 CODST.png|AP-96 in first person. Afghan National Army ST.png|The AP-96 in third person. Call of Duty Online The '''AN94 returns in Call of Duty Online. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Grenade Launcher (GP-30) *Underbarrel Shotgun *Angled Grip *Foregrip *Heartbeat Sensor *Silencer *Flash Suppressor *Laser Sight *Adjustable Stock *Quickdraw Handle *Extended Mag *Fast Mag *FMJ Gallery AN94 CoDO.png|The AN94 in first person. AN94 ADS CoDO.png|Aiming down the sights. AN94 Reload CoDO.png|Reloading the AN94. AN94 Side View CoDO.png|Another view of the AN94's menu icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The AN-94 was added to Call of Duty: Black Ops III on July 11, 2017 under the name KVK 99M, only available through the Black Markethttp://charlieintel.com/2017/07/11/days-summer-arrived-black-ops-3-new-weapons-camos/. Its aesthetic is highly reminiscent of the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''version. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The serial number for the AN-94 is "30948453". *When each round is fired or the weapon is cocked, the barrel reciprocates. *The rounds held in the AN-94's magazine are 3D, but the actual magazine itself is solid, as shown by one of the rounds appearing to phase through the top with another sitting above it. *On the right side of the weapon, it reads "АH-94 5.43 x 39" ("AH-94" being Cyrillic script for "AN-94"), and the logo is seen. *The AN-94 has two rear sights, in which one of them is mounted on a pre-attached optic rail. The one further from the front post is unusable. *When stored in the Weapon Locker in Die Rise or Buried, and it is taken out in Green Run, it becomes the Galil and vice versa. *When buying it off the wall in Buried, the magazine goes slightly into the wall, making it look like the magazine isn't there. This does not always happen, but it does occur quite often. *In First-Person, the magazine is invisible and will go through the player's hand. However, when reloading, it'll appear. This is because the original design of the weapon has the feed system angled a bit on the right side. Call of Duty: Strike Team *During cutscenes, sometimes soldiers are equipped with AP-96s rather than their initial loadout. References de:AN-94 pl:AN 94 ru:АН-94 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Assault Rifles